don't you just love parties?
by motomori
Summary: In which Ronald learns never to make bets with Grell, and that William is not that easily deceived...


Ronald huffed…. This was the last time he was going to make a bet with Grell…. No way in his eternal life ever again… how did get into this mess? Oh he love's parties alright, It gave a little colour in the otherwise grey life of a reaper... well his life anyway, he knew a certain cold supervisor was only attending to make sure things didn't go out of hand. But this! This was just humiliating! He scanned his eyes over the crowd to make sure no one had recognized him yet, and hopefully never will as he fumbled with the sleeves of the long light purple dress he was wearing, the long curls of a blonde wig resting on his shoulders, he was afraid to move since he wasn't used to walking around on these high heels and not to mention that corset! How did women even breathe in these!

"Come on now Ronnie dear~ pretty ladies don't fumble with their sleeves! Or should I say Rosie?"

Grell snickered, delighted in seeing someone else suffer the constricting clothes of a woman other than him, of course he never complained! No pain, no gain and he was a beautiful lady himself! However, he couldn't wear his most dazzling dresses to parties anymore since everybody would see it would be him, and William did not approve of him wearing those beautiful gowns... but of course not! He would steal everyone's attention and such a goddess shining her light upon all these people would just be too much for them... but still... it broke his feminine little heart not to be able to dance around in those fabulous outfits... A grin spread on his face, but not the matter... Ronald could do it for him...

Ronald shot the other another glare, "I only agreed to wearing this thing I'm not going to act like I belong in it too" He turned his head away but quickly looked back as he saw Allan and Eric looking at him with a grin and a thumbs up, of course they new... they where there after all when he made that bet... oh if they told anyone Ronald was going to shred them with his lawn mower...

Grell grinned as he stepped closer to the boy and added some more of the soft pink lipstick that suited the face a little bit too well.

"Oh come on Ronnie boy... If you don't act like the pretty lady you look people will see through your beautiful disguise all too quick!"

Ronald glanced at him with an annoyed look before slapping the hand away that was applying more lipstick, it was true the disguise was very good... The corset was forming his body and now a nice slim waist had formed... even though he was sure organs where shifted in places they shouldn't be... the pretty shoes were poking just from under his dress and Ronald actually had rather small feet... not too small but small for a male, and then there was his youthful face, it fitted perfect in the picture, Grell didn't even use a lot of makeup, a little bit of powder and lipstick, he had used fake eyelashes on the poor boy though, Ronald didn't like it one bit, but he just had to sit there and wince as grell was pulling out to his feeling way to much of his eyebrows, but the picture was perfect now as the blond youth stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'm just not leaving this spot... you never said I had to dance or mingle in the crowd..."

He turned his head towards Grell and grinned at his small victory... he will just keep standing at this table... nice and close to the snacks and if anybody asked he just didn't feel so good...

Grell sighed, "Fine have it your way" he turned around to grab one of the delicious looking food from the table.

"Already snacking Sutcliffe? I thought you were watching your figure...weren't you complaining about that all day yesterday to me? I can still feel the headache"

Grell shot up and turned right around to see Ronald frozen on his spot staring wide eyed at the person in front of them, there he stood... always in black... those glasses which hid those cold yellow eyes behind them but never the less rather handsome as always... William T. Spears.

"Will! How wonderful that you are here too, ah! I knew you couldn't stay away from me!"

Grell's grin just grew ten times bigger as he dramatically threw his hair back and winked, leaving the stoic reaper unimpressed. "Sutcliffe, seeing as you are attending this party I take it you finished your paperwork of yesterday night... I expect them tomorrow morning at 9 am on my desk or else there will be more on top of that..." He turned to the blonde standing next to Grell, staring at the man as a deer caught in the headlights while grell huffed and shot an annoyed look to their supervisor.

"And who is this young lady? You look familiar..."

Grell's grin returned immediately as William turned his attention back to Ronald, hooking his arms around the poor reapers neck and smiling back to Will. "This my dear is the most lovely picture besides me you'll see tonight, Rosie Goodwin... she works at the general affairs department"

Ronald eyes possibly even widened further as he jerked his head towards Grell, His cheeks growing hotter as he practically felt the cold reaper's eyes on him, he shot Grell another glare while said reaper elbowed him softly, glancing back at the division leader he tried to avoid eye contact, instead staring at the tie which was securely fastened around the man's neck.

"Nice t-to meet y-you..." The blonde tried to make his voice sound as feminine as possible before he dared flicker his eyes up to meet the piercing yellow ones, wanting to know if the other saw past the disguise, if caught by anyone please not him, it would be to embarrassing... he had to admit he felt a liking to the cold handsome reaper and didn't want him to see him as... well as Grell!

"I see... the pleasure is mine, my name is William T. Spears from the soul division, please don't hang around too much with this... I'm sure he is as much as a bad influence to women as well as men"

While still in the strange situation he could help but grin at Grell who looked Insulted and loudly began to complain how that was no way to talk to a lady of his standards, and walked off somewhere as William shot back that the red reaper had no standards. Grell, turning around on his heels he winked at Ronald and blew him a kiss.

"Have fun my dear, I am going to seek some real gentlemen to accompany me"

Ronald watched him walk of before remembering that he wasn't alone, carefully glancing at William from the corner of his eyes watching him pouring in a drink as he stood perfectly still, as if afraid the man would bite his head off if he moved.

"Seeing as how you are dressed I think you are standing on the wrong spot, shouldn't you be dancing?"

Ronald quickly looked in front of him again as the man talked to him without looking to the blond, too occupied with his drink.

"n-no I rather stay here"

William finally glanced back, quirking his eyebrow, moving over to stand next to the blond offering him a glass of whatever he just got.

"I find that hard to believe"

Ronald looked confused at the drink that was offered to him, taking it carefully and sipping it slowly, just to be doing something.

"Thank you"

Ronald stared in front of him again, a light blush painting his cheeks as he fought the urge to glance at the handsome reaper again.

William kept his gaze on the young woman next to him, as if deep in thought before placing his glass back on the table and taking Ronald's as well before leading the confused reaper down to the crowd gently by his hand.

Ronald on the other hand, not sure what was happening to him glanced shocked to the division leader.

"wha-what n-no... I... I really don't..." The cold reaper glanced at him making the blond freeze in his sentence.

William led him further into the dancing crowd before turning around and gently guiding the scared reapers hand to his shoulder and placed his on the others hips, tightly holding on to the other silk gloved hand as he lead the pretty thing in the waltz currently playing, keeping his eyes on the young lady who did his best avoiding eye contact, his face flushed he bit his pink lips as Ronald clumsily tried to follow in the waltz, not used to be the female in this dance but soon enough he had the hang of it although still not comfortable, somewhere in a turn he noticed three certain reapers stare intensely with wide grins at the dancing pair, Ronald wanted to glare but refrained from it as William had his eyes on the blonde the whole time, as a dancing couple behind them bumped into Ronald the poor boy got pushed up against the icy man's chest, glancing up with deep red cheeks he stammered an apology even though it was not his fault, their faces uncomfortably close, oh he could imagine the others laughing right now.

"It is fine, are you alright? You seem rather flushed..."

This made the blond only colour up further, practically pushing himself off the black clad mad as he just wanted to disappear through the floor.

"I-I'm not feeling well... I'll just go stand at the table again, thank you for the dance"

The blonde walked passed William but didn't get very far as the man still held on to his wrist and not showing any signs of letting go.

"If you are not feeling well Miss Goodwin, I shall escort you to your room"

With that he took the blonde's arm in his and guided the man away from the dancing crowds and into the hall, Ronald on the other half was at loss of words, this wasn't good... this couldn't be good... if Grell, Allan or Eric hadn't seen him leave they were probably going to search for him all night... or worse... get other people to search with them... although if they had seen him leave... with William... the blonde nearly winced at the thought of what they would make of it as he unconsciously clutched the dark haired man's arm, making the division leader glance at him.

"Is something the matter?"

Ronald finally had the courage to look back at the man with his big emerald eyes; he looked rather worried but tried to smile instead.

"No not really... I can get myself back it is fine"

New panic awoke in him as he feared William would know the room was Ronald's and not "Rosie's" but quickly dismissed it as the man never had been there.

"I want to make sure you arrive back to your room safe and sound"

William looked intensely back in those bright eyes as they walked slowly through the corridors and Ronald gave directions towards his room in the great building, their steps echoing through the halls, as the climbed a view steps leaving Ronald, thanks to his corset quickly out of breath, after a view minutes they finally reached his door between all the other rooms as Ronald placed his shaking hand onto the knob, glancing back at the man with a soft pink flush.

"Thank you, you can go back to the party"

There was no way Ronald could invite him in, the interior showing all too well it was home to a male and not to the female William probably expected, not to mention what would happen if he did and things got out of hand even though he didn't suspect William for being such a man.

Whatever happened in the next twenty seconds was a blur and confusing, suddenly he felt his body being pushed up against the door and an arm sneak around his back and behind his head holding him in place as warm lips pressed themselves onto his hard yet gentle, Ronald gasped as a surprised moan escaped his lips, the other seemingly taking this opportunity to slip his tongue within the others mouth as he lapped over Ronald's, momentarily kissing the blonde reaper deeply before everything all of a sudden disappeared, leaving the young man shocked and confused leaning back against the door, Ronald heard a faint "I see you tomorrow in the office mister Knox" before the man was gone leaving the confused reaper trembling against the door trying to recover before finally putting his key in the door and turning the knob to stumble within and closing the door behind him, he knew... William knew... he probably knew from the beginning... he had been on a lot of missions with the division leader but still... the disguise was brilliant wasn't it?... he had to admit he couldn't even recognize himself in the mirror and the others hadn't seemed to notice it was him... but still... William knew... and he kissed him.

This last fact made his heart skip a beat, and his face grow hot again, why did he do that?

His trail of thought was soon disturbed as a loud knock came on the door and a high pitched voice belonging to a certain red reaper demanding the boy to open the door, he turned around and unlocked it again as immediately a red tornado came storming in, followed by two others.

"Oh my Ronnie boy! You danced with William and got escorted to your room! Such a lucky boy!"

Grell grinned and held the boy in a death lock as he nuzzled his cheek.

"My my Ronald... never expected you could pull something like that off"

Eric grinned at him as Allan snickered, Ronald glared at all of them.

"It wasn't funny! If I get in trouble for this I am going to drag you guys with me!"

He huffed and fought Grell off of him...

"I should have never made that bet! I thought there was no way in hell Grell would be faster in finishing all that paperwork than me..."

Ronald pulled the wig off and tossed it aside at the table as the room turned quiet and three pair of eyes glanced back at him and three mouths grinned wickedly, noticing the silence Ronald glanced back and stared at the faces fixed on him "what?..."

Grell shrugged and stood up flipping his hair back and placing a hand on his hip. "weeeell... I did have some help..." he grinned at the others who pulled up their shoulders.

Ronald's jaw dropped as it dawned to him "you...you GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" he threw a pillow at Grell's face as he hurriedly followed the others out and blew Ronald one last kiss.

"I'll send you the photo's I took tomorrow!"

Ronald panted as grell slammed the door behind him and he started fighting his way out of the dress and corset, going into the shower and removing the makeup and fake eyelashes before taking a shower.

Sighing as the warm water ran over him he thought back of what had happened.

Luckily the others didn't know what William did before he left... Ronald gently touched his lips with his fingertips before pushing the thought away and washing himself intensely.

Finally slipping out he dried himself and let his body flop onto his bed for a well deserved rest, relived the whole ordeal was over.

One last thought of the handsome reaper crossed his mind before he closing his eyes and nuzzled the pillow...

The next morning at work...

Ronald entered the office and resumed towards his desk, he was going to try and avoid William the whole day, the man probably he thought he was an idiot like Grell... enjoying dressing up and trying to seduce any man that was handsome enough for his taste... the boy sighed as he noticed a piece of paper lying on the desk, picking it up it was a note from the man himself,

Mr, Knox

I hereby inform you that it is strictly forbidden to dress up as the opposite gender at hosted parties and anything office related.

You shall be given a warning for now and please don't let this happen again or measures shall be taken against you.

Regards,

William T. Spears

Ronald's stomach dropped as he sighed... great... a warning... this was all Grell's fault, he should just explain the whole situation... maybe that would help, he scanned his eyes over the surface and noticed a white envelope on the corner of the wooden desk, he quirked his eyebrow and picked it up... "Oh god please don't tell me Grell actually made pictures..."

He opened it, pulling out two pieces of paper, reading it slowly he noticed one was an invitation to next week's ball some earl was hosting... the other was a note,

Dear Knox,

Although I must admit you looked stunning in that dress I would like to see you in your regular suite next week, I will pick you up at eight and take medicine with you in case your illness comes back...

Sincerely,

William T. Spears

Ronald stared at the piece of paper with wide eyes, not sure as if what was happening right now... stunning?... His blush crept back again as he stuffed the invitation and letter into his desk's drawer just before Grell bursted in with a twirl.

"Ronnie boy! Guess what, you're coming with me next week to the earl's ball! Grell winked and skipped closer to the desk, leaning over it. "I have got the perfect dress for you!" he grinned and studied Ronald's flushed face.

"I can't sempai, I have a date..." slowly a grin returned to his face as he collected his death scythe and collected some papers from his desk, "see you there, don't forget your paper work mister Spears wanted at 9!" with that he hurried off, leaving a stunned Grell, staring at him as he went.


End file.
